


풋사랑

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 주제문: 내가 그를 사랑하는 걸 깨달은 계기는, 그의 향이 평소와 다르다는 점을 눈치 챘을 때였다.





	풋사랑

 

그 애의 페로몬은 평소와 달랐다. 그냥 알았다. 오늘은 새큼한, 레몬향이었다. 레몬향을 풍기는 목덜미를 씹어보고 싶다고 생각하다가, 나는 깨달았다. 나는 그애를, 배리를 사랑하고 있다, 그것도 아주 많이. 

뜬금없는 소리라고 생각할지도 모르겠다. 하지만 나는 퍽 오래전부터 그애가 참 예쁘다고 생각해왔었다. 아마도 일년 쯤 전 처음 보았을 때부터, 파란 눈은 내가 좋아하는 하늘을 닮았고, 노란 머리는 태양을 좆는다던 해바라기를 닮아서. 그 말을, 고작 너 참 예쁘다는 말을 입밖에 낼 수가 없어 꼬박 일 년을 속으로만 앓았었다. 여자애랑 단둘이 저녁식사를 한 적도 있었고 으슥한 곳에서 키득대며 입술을 맞추어 본 적도 있었는데 뭐가 그렇게 어려운 건지, 한참이나 스스로 헤맸었는데 이제야 이유를 알았다. 내가 널 좋아해서. 

 

나는 숨을 멈추었다. 공기분자를 분간해내겠다는 듯 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 배리가 지평선을 향해 다가가고 있었다. 태양이 그애의 등덜미에 걸렸다. 새빨간 하늘이 푸르름과 섞여 천지사방으로 퍼져나갔다. 노을은 집집마다 길게 흔적을 남겼다. 그애의 그림자가 자꾸만 길어지고 작아졌다. 레몬향이 사그라들었다. 

 

바보 같다고 생각할지도 모르겠다. 내가 널 예쁘다고 여기는 부분까지 모두 다. 푸른 눈이야 드물긴 하지만 보라색 눈처럼 아예 없는 색인 것도 아니고, 금발이라면 옆반 리사도 꽤 결이 좋은데 왜 하필 그애의 눈 그애의 머리가 예뻐보였는지. 진짜 사파이어고 황금인 것도 아니고. 우습게 생각해도 좋다. 실은, 거기까지는, 나 역시도 잘 모르겠지만, 그냥, 자꾸 눈에 들어왔고, 이유 없이 만져보고 싶었고, 너와 친구가 되고 싶었다. 

 

머리가 어지러워졌다. 세상이 핑핑 돌았다. 몸엔 배리의 향이 돌고 있었지만 지금 이정도로는 부족했다. 세상엔, 적어도 나의 세상에는 배리가 좀 더 많이 존재해야 한다. 나는 숨을 토해냈다. 허리를 굽히고 무릎에 손을 짚었다가, 그 애의 이름을 부르며 달려나갔다. 

 

배리, 널 좋아해, 아주 많이.


End file.
